The Dawn of The Day: A child's cry
by livinlife20
Summary: A young girl named Maria must go on an adventurous journey through Narnia in search of something she loves. She must find the strength, courage, intelligence, and dignity to continue this journey. But where will it lead her? R&R!
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: Hello everyone! Happy Easter to all and to all a good day!! I have such a great surprise for you all especially those who have following my other stories which are currently and for those who are very new to seeing me as an author!! Well here it goes...please welcome my very first, greatest, grandest, extravangandous, newest story I have ever written!!!! Yes I did it again! Here is my story called Dawn of the Day: A Child's Cry!! Trust me youll love it is dramatic****, adventurous, stupendous and ****SO ****many things that you like in stories and I get the pleasure of writing**** this masterpeice!! **

** I couldn't have done it alone without my good friends there to help me, Miss Naomi Friesen (here is your belated b-day surprise!), and the great King Caspian the Seafarer! Who have both given me advice and helped me structure this story from beginning to end! Thank you both I owe you alot!!:)**

**And so on with the program!!!! Ladies and Gentlemen welcome please give me a round of applause for my newest edition to be born upon all my editions...The Dawn of the DAY!!! Enjoy!!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything or will ever own anything to do with C.S Lewis, Disney, or Walden Media! I am only responsible for my characters whom I created, and the lovely idea of writing this!**

**P.S: Happy Easter again and See you all at the reviews page:)**

* * *

**Chapter 1-Part 1: No Day like Today**

"Maria! Hurry and wash these dishes now!"

"I'm coming, Mama!" I said as I entered the house. The dishes were piled up in a heap beside the sink. With a sigh, I began my day's work.

After I washed the dishes, I had to take the towels and sheets to the river and wash them so they would be clean. When I had finished, I trudged back home and spread the towels and sheets over a drying line near the rooftop. Then Mama gave me a bucket so I could bring some water back from the spring. I had no idea what Mama would cook, but I knew that she was awfully good at it; the aroma of her cooking never failed to make my mouth water for food. I quickly ran to the river which was less than a mile away and filled the bucket with fresh water, enough for one night, and then walked back home.

"Oh, Maria, thank goodness you're back! It's getting dark now," Mama said when I came in with the bucket of water. She smiled when she took it from me and placed it carefully on the table.

"Can I help you?" I asked eager to learn more recipes

"Why of course, Maria," Mama answered, smiling gently at me. "Why else do you think I tell you to watch me closely?" I was so happy I could hardly stop from laughing aloud.

My name was Maria. I was nine years old and lived in the land of Narnia. I inherited my mother Rosa's dark, thick, curly hair, while my soft, light brown eyes were from my father, Alberto. The name Maria was my grandmother's. She had been the very first to hold me when I was born, for there was no one else around to deliver me for lack of a midwife. Grandmother Maria passed away not long after I was born. I was only two and a half at the time of her death, which explains why I could never remember what she looked like. Mama had told me that grandma died of old age and that there was nothing I could have done to change that. She had loved me very much, Mother would add with a thoughtful sigh, and took good care of me until her death.

Papa, Mama, and I lived just a mile away from the town of Beruna, which was located near the heart of Narnia. There we dwelt in a small hut with only one room. Our roof was covered with straw and wool to protect our house from being drenched by the heavy spring rains. The walls were made from slabs of oak and pine cut from the trees that surrounded our house. My father himself built our humble home, and whenever a storm passed it held with surprising strength. I slept in a small spot across from my parent's bedroom where Papa built a door out of wood to hide my room and covered my small window with a thick bed sheet in order to protect me from enemies from the outside. I had a small bed that was just my size that was made from wood and straw, and was comfortable to sleep in.

My papa was a merchant who traveled to many countries to sell and buy his merchandise. Sometimes he even bought things and brought them home to us—something I never failed to look forward to. Papa had told me many stories of the countries he visited, such as Beruna, another Narnian city; Tashbaan, the capitol of Calormen; Anvard, the capitol of Archenland, and so many more. I listened with rapt attention when he told me stories of those places, and I never ceased to long for a time when he might take me with him on his journeys.

On days when I went to school, I would have to rise very early in the morning and walk the long mile it took to reach the school in Beruna. I would carry my books in a small potato sack to keep from having to hold them. My family was quite poor, and we couldn't afford certain things like other children, so my clothes were sometimes ragged and torn. When I finally got to school, I would always sit in the front seat where I could see and hear the teacher properly. There were only about five children in my class; several were from my village. Right next to me sat a boy named Antonio who looked even poorer than I was. He wore dirty clothes and torn shoes just like I did. School usually lasted for about 3 hours, and when it was through I would walk all the way back home.

"Hello!!" a voice yelled from outside the door. My Mama and I turned to face the source of the voice.

"Papa!" I squealed as I ran to him and hugged him tightly. He had left the day before to buy and sell more of his merchandise. In his arms were several bundles.

"Hello, Alberto. How was your day?" said my Mama when my Papa went to hug and kiss her on the cheek. She smiled bewitchingly. "I made your favorite."

"I can hardly wait," Papa replied, sweeping his dark hair back from his eyes and smiling down at her. "It was a fine day. I have brought back some things for you both from the country." He put down his bag and began to take a few things out from it.

"Oh, how wonderful!" Mama exclaimed, clapping her hands. I saw Papa pulling something out from his bag that looked a yellow sheet.

"You didn't really get this for me, did you?" Mama asked as she stared at the beautiful yellow slab of fabric.

"It is what you have always wanted," Papa replied with a wry smile.

"How did you know?" Mama asked, shocked.

"Because I'm your husband. I have seen how good you are with a needle, sewing all our clothes. I bought this from one of finest merchants in town. It cost me next to nothing—I know the man well," Papa replied, laughing a bit and rubbing his neck.

"Oh I love it, and I love you!" Mama cried, hugging the yellow quilt and then Papa tightly, crying and smiling

"What did you get for me, Papa?" I asked, curious. Papa looked at me and then at Mama, and winked.

"Did you think I forget the most important thing to give "The Queen"?" Papa asked as he smiled at me.

My mother used to call me "The Queen" when I was younger because I used to walk around with a cape (which was really a bed sheet) and a crown which I had made out of paper. I would proclaim—loudly—"The Queen has arrived!" I had also confided to my parents that I would have liked to someday rule the land, and perhaps live in castle.

"Happy birthday, Maria!" Mama and Papa shouted, hugging me tightly.

I was now ten years old. Papa pressed something into my hands.

"This is your gift from me, your Majesty," he said with a smile, recalling, perhaps, the many times they would set me on a pretended throne and play that I really was a Queen.

With a beating heart, I ripped open the parcel. Something sparkled inside—something beautiful.

"Thank you, Papa," I breathed as I withdrew the the beautiful jewel necklace I had ever seen. It sparkled with brilliant red rubies and silver white diamonds. Of course, they weren't real rubies or diamonds. We weren't that rich. But they were splendid imitations. Papa told me that the necklace was to always remind me of him, and that he wanted me have it for this very special day. I was so happy I could hardly contain my joy as Papa took the necklace and placed it around my neck.

"Your welcome, my Queen. I got this from the finest merchants in town who sailed through many seas and caverns to find a necklace such as this," Papa said with a noble smile. I just laughed. We both knew it was a fake. But it was fun to pretend otherwise.

"I love it, Papa! It's so beautiful!" I said, and hugged papa even more tightly.

"Wait, now. Don't get too excited about this necklace, for it is not only thing you have as a gift," Mama said suddenly. I looked at her curiously.

"What?" Mama stood up and told me to wait. She left and went into her room.

"Now close your eyes, Maria!" Mama said. Papa covered my eyes with his hands so I couldn't see a thing.

"Can I open them now?" I asked impatiently, excited to see what she had for me.

"Not yet…..now open them!" she said. Papa removed his eyes from my eyes and I turned to see mama. She held something in her hands that looked like a dress, a beautiful blue dress about my size. I looked at the dress, confused, and then to Mama, who stood smiling.

"So…does that mean that you like it?" Mama asked when saw my face.

"Is that for me?" I asked. I was shocked when she nodded her head

"I have been sewing this for many months. It took me a while to find the right material to make it," Mama said.

"And I found just the right silk to buy from another merchant. He sold it to me for less than he would normally charge for it," Papa said, a hint of pride in his voice.

"This is yours; the dress you have always wanted ever since you were a little girl and wanted to be a queen," Mama said, tears in her eyes.

"And now you are one—of sorts," added Papa. My eyes well up with tears and I couldn't see anything past the table. I stood, ran over to Mama, and hugged her tightly.

"Mama, I love it!" I said as I let go of Mama. She handed me my new dress and I held it in my shaking hands. It felt so silky and delicate, and I was afraid to drop it because it was so beautiful.

"You're welcome, Maria," Mama replied as she laughed and went to sit down. "Mother would be so proud to see her granddaughter."

"She would?" I asked.

"Of course!" Mama exclaimed with a soft smile. "Her favorite color was blue—just like yours."

"It's no wonder I love it so much, then," I said as I twirled the dress around. I began dancing with it, and Mama and Papa laughed.

We then ate dinner, talking and laughing with each other all the time until I began to feel a little tired and began to yawn. Mama told me I should go to bed because I had a long day. I refused to go at first, but then Papa said to listen to Mama and that he would bring me something back from his next trip if I behaved. I listened and hugged Papa goodnight as Mama followed me into my room and tucked me into bed. She kissed my forehead and told me goodnight. Before I fell asleep, I said a small prayer that my mother taught me. She had learned it from her mother. Mama then left the room and went back into the kitchen.

To be continued....


	2. Chapter 2

_**Author's note: **_Happy Earth Day!!!! Hello everyone nice to see you all again!!! I know you must be enjoying your or maybe not but I hope you are!!! So for those who have followed this story so far, here goes chapter 2!!! I know its been a while since I posted but I have been so busy with work and life that I couldn't find the time but I decided to do it anyway!!! So ladies and gentlemen please welcome Chapter 2 of Dawn of the Day!!!

_**Disclaimer: **_I do not own Narnia or anything to do with…thanks for asking though!!!

**

* * *

**

_Chapter Two_

"I am so glad that she loved her birthday gifts," Alberto said, sighing and leaning back in his chair. "She's always wanted a dress like that."

"Yes," Rosa agreed as she walked into the kitchen. "I was worried that I wouldn't finish the dress in time to give it to her."

"You did a wonderful job with it. I've always admired your skillful hands," her husband replied with a smile.

"They're more like pincushions now," said Rosa with a giggle. "I kept pricking my fingers with the needle."

"But beautiful pricked hands. Kings and Queens would line up to have you make their clothes," Alberto told her, smiling.

"Don't tease me so," Rosa scolded. "I am not that good of a seamstress. It took me many years to finally make something out of needle and thread."

"Don't put yourself down, my dear. You have such talent and skill. The whole world should see that; after all, you inherited that talent from your mother," said Alberto.

"Mama Maria was a better seamstress than I ever was or will be," Rosa replied with a sigh.

"Trust me, Rosa, your mama would be proud," Alberto, kissing his wife on her forehead. She smiled

"You always know just the right things to say to make me feel like a queen!"

"You are always a queen to me," Alberto replied as he placed another kiss on her forehead.

"And you will always be my king!" said Rosa with a smile.

"I love you," Alberto murmured.

"As I love you!" said Rosa.

They stood up from their seats and began to dance slowly, even though there was no music. They danced for what seemed like hours, solemn, silent hours of joy now that they were together again. After they danced, they sat again, and Alberto told his wife of the places he had been. In the middle of one of his vivid descriptions, there suddenly came a loud knocking at the door.

"What was that?" Rosa asked, listening for the sound. The knock became louder and they were afraid it would wake up Maria.

"Who would be knocking on the door this time of night?" Alberto asked.

"I wonder…" Rosa added when the knocking became louder.

"Open up!" a voice shouted when Alberto went to open the door.

"Who is it?" Alberto asked.

"We are messengers of the king. Open up!" yelled the loud voice of a man.

"The king?" Rosa asked confusedly. Alberto slowly opened the door, and they saw two men in what looked like armor holding torches.

"Good night to you. What is the meaning of this, gentlemen?" asked Alberto, squinting at the bright torch light.

"We have been issued a warrant by the king to search every house for an item which was stolen from the king's deceased brother, King Caspian IX. We are going to have to look around!" declared one soldier.

"King Caspian IX...he's dead?" Alberto asked in utter shock.

"Yes, and we have been issued by his brother, our new King Miraz to search for the stolen item in every house. If you don't mind, I will do a thorough search of this house before we move to the next," the soldier replied sharply.

"But why would _we_ steal anything from the king?" said Alberto.

"Yes, we would never steal from a king. Do we seem like people who would steal from a king?" Rosa asked irritably.

"We were given strict orders," the second soldier grunted. "We must search the house regardless of your assurances."

"Wait," Alberto said, blocking the doorway as they tried to enter. "How can we know the king really sent you here?"

"Here is the issue signed by King Miraz himself," said the soldier, handing a scroll to Alberto as he read;

_I, King Miraz of Narnia, and brother to the late King Caspian IX, hereby state that a search warrant be issued in every house, in every house, town, and village for the precious stolen item of my deceased brother, King Caspian IX. The reward if the item is found will be one hundred silver coins, and if the thief is found, two hundred and fifty golden and silver coins will be rewarded. The finders and their quarry must report to the castle immediately where thief will be imprisoned and potentially sentenced to death if they show further refusal to follow the law."_

_Signed, King Miraz_

"Oh my! It's really true," exclaimed Rosa, shocked.

"Yes. As I said before, please excuse me," said one soldier as he prepared to push Alberto aside.

"No!" Rosa shouted, stopping the men. "Wait. There is a…a dead rat inside the house. I just found it this evening…let me go throw it out before I allow my guests to come and be frightened by it."

The soldiers looked at one another curiously, and then looked back to Rosa, slowly nodding their heads.

"I might need shut the door for a minute. The rat smells so terribly that it would sicken your stomachs," said Rosa.

She winked and nodded her head to Alberto who quickly understood and nodded back.

The soldiers looked disgusted and shrugged again when Alberto shut the door.

"Interesting story," Alberto whispered.

"Yes, now keep those two entertained while I go wake up Maria," Rosa whispered back.

"Why?" Alberto asked, hesitating before he opened the door again.

"I don't like the look of those men, and child slavery is very common just now, no matter what kind of king signed their little search warrant," Rosa replied.

Alberto realized what she meant.

" Alright. You go. I will take care of them," Alberto said, turning back to the door as Rosa ran toward Maria's room.

_**To be continued....**_

* * *


	3. Chapter 3

_**Author's Note:** Hello everyone! Enjoying you weekend? I hope you are because I am and I have a big surprise for you!! Chapter 3 is up!1 YAY!!! I hope you all enjoy it and reply as soon as your finished, it makes me really happy!!! Thank you all and hope you enjoy every bit of it!!! _

_**P.S:** Thank you to KC who has helped me through this story and made it better!! :). And to my good friend Naomi Friesen who helped me through this as well, Luv ya guys!!!_

_**Disclaimer:** I do not own any part of Narnia and I never will!! Thanks!!_

* * *

_**Chapter 3: Part 3**_

"Maria! Wake up!" I heard Mama's voice as it called me. Her hands shook me awake, and at last I saw a blurry vision of her in front of me.

"What, Mama?" I asked, wiping my eyes and blinking tiredly.

"Listen to me carefully, Maria," Mama said urgently. "Remember that secret place I told you that you must hide whenever you were afraid or if there was trouble?"

"…yes," I replied, rather confused.

"I need you to go there and hide _right now_ until I tell you to come out," said Mama.

"Why? What's wrong?" I asked, my voice trembling.

"I don't want you to be frightened, but we have some guests who are coming inside to look around. I want you to hide in the secret spot until they are gone," Mama said, her brown eyes flickering across my face nervously.

"What about you and Papa?" I asked.

"Don't worry about us. I just need you to go and hide until I say it's safe to come out."

A loud bang came from the door and Mama jumped.

"Did you dispose of the dead rodent yet!?" I heard a voice yell from outside. It startled me too.

"Is that the guests, Mama?" I asked.

"Yes, now go hide, quickly!" Mama said, dragging me off the bed. I hid underneath it. Luckily I was small enough to fit so fully under my bed that nobody would realize I was there. A knock came from the door again, and I heard the same yelling noise; but this time the person sounded angrier than the first time he had shouted.

"We don't have time to wait out here all night!!!"

I slowly peeked from underneath my bed and heard the front door open. I heard Papa's voice speak.

"Alright, we have taken care of the rat. You are free to come in now," Papa said as one of the soldiers gave him a curious look.

"What took you so long in there? You said it would only take a minute, and I'm sure it does not take that long to throw away a dead rat!" said the soldier angrily.

"Like I said before, it smelled terribly, and I couldn't use my bare hands to throw it away," Mama replied patiently.

"Are you telling me the truth?" asked the soldier suspiciously.

"Why would I lie now?" asked Mama.

"Alright then, let's search the house!" said the soldier, stepping inside the house and beginning to look around.

"I think we should check the bedroom first," said the other soldier.

They swung the door open and began stomping their feet, and I heard a lot of things fall down. After a while they came out and I heard another man speak.

"I found nothing of the King's in here; let's check behind that door over there!"

Soon I heard footsteps head to my room. When I looked, I saw the door fly open. I bent my head further underneath the bed. I then saw four feet enter my room. They seemed to have on strange metal shoes that made loud noises when they walked.

"I see a bed, some toys, and books, almost as if this room belongs to a child," I heard one voice say to the other.

"I see nothing that comes close to what the king is missing," said the other soldier.

"Wait, I found something. Take a look at this!" said one soldier. The other solider walked over, and I listened quietly to what they were saying.

"What is it?" asked the first soldier.

"It is a necklace," said the other. "With diamonds on it...you think it could belong to the queen?"

_Oh no!_

I gasped aloud in dismay.

"The queen is not missing anything," said the first soldier slowly.

"But only a woman would wear a necklace. Perhaps it belongs to the woman outside."

"We are not looking for a necklace; we are searching for the king's stolen item."

"Alright, but what is that extra bed doing there with no one in it?" the other soldier asked.

"I hadn't noticed that," said the first soldier. I didn't like his rough voice.

"Seems like there could be a third living here, and it could be little child," said the second soldier.

"But I saw only the man and woman."

"Yes, but there is a bed and toys here that would suit a child," said the other soldier.

"All right. Put the necklace down; let's go ask them," said the soldier.

The other followed him out of the room to find my parents.

"Did you find what you were looking for?" Papa asked, his voice sounding almost nervous.

"No, but I did find something interesting…do you have any children living under this roof?" asked the first soldier.

Mama and Papa didn't reply, but they looked at each other.

"Did you hear what I asked?" the soldier said, but Mama and Papa still didn't say anything.

_Of course they did!_

"I am not going to repeat myself. Answer the question!" yelled the rough voiced soldier angrily.

"Why do you ask us this?" Papa said. The soldier growled and stared at Mama, who had been silent the whole time.

"Do you have children? If you do, I suggest you tell me now!" the soldier yelled.

He lifted his hand, as if to hit Mama. She cried out and covered her face. Papa grabbed her.

"No…no we do not, my lord!" I heard Mama shout.

I was confused as to why she said that, and I was about to get out from the bed and say it wasn't true when I heard one of the soldier's voice.

"No? Then why did I see toys and such in the room that looks like it belongs to a child?"

"It is all right my dear…it is not easy for either of us…to lose something so precious to us. Our child passed away two years ago and ever since then we always bring out her toys and bed on her birthday so….so we can remember, my lord," Papa replied, his voice thick with sadness.

_No, Papa! I'm right here under the bed!!_

The soldier's face softened a bit, but then returned to the same mean look as before.

"Well, it seems as if it is all clear and we can go!" said one soldier.

They were about to leave, so I prepared to get out from underneath the bed. At the last moment before they left the door, I hit my head and let out a loud "Ouch!"

The soldiers whirled around.

"What was that?" asked one of them.

"What?" Papa said, pretending not to have heard.

"That noise…sounded like a yell," said the soldier.

"What are you talking about? It is just me and my husband," Mama replied.

"But I heard something…like it came from inside here," said the soldier.

I let out another small cry as I felt the pain in my head, and my hand hit the ground a little loudly.

"There. I heard it again, and it sounds like it came from that room!" said the soldier.

"No. What are you talking about? There is nobody here but us," Papa said determinedly.

"You wouldn't happen to be lying about everything to me, now would you?" asked one soldier, his face hardening.

"Of course not! That's absurd!"

I cried out in pain again. The soldiers turned their heads to my room and stared at my parents in skepticism.

"Then what was that?! Sounds like another person to me!" yelled the first soldier.

"No! Wait! Don't! There is no—" Papa yelled.

The soldier pushed him with force and my mother screamed. the other soldier grabbed her and threw her to the ground.

"No!! Don't go in there!" Mama cried.

The soldier grabbed her by her long, curly hair.

I then saw the soldier rush into my room and began to throw and tear and break anything in the room. My mother and father screamed. The soldier told them to be quiet, and my mother began crying. I was very afraid and didn't want to be seen. These guests weren't very nice at all. Right when the soldier was about to leave the room, he turned around slowly as if he had just remembered something.

"Did we check under the bed?" the soldier asked.

"No! I don't think so!" replied the second soldier, the one who held mother by her hair. She cried louder.

I saw the soldiers feet coming toward my bed and stop. I saw him bend down, about to look under the bed. I was so scared that I couldn't breathe or move, and lay as still as a rock.

"No! Get out of there!" Papa shouted.

He pushed the one who was holding him, and came into my room, grabbing the soldier by the arm. The soldier pushed him, and Papa fell. Mama screamed again. Papa then got up and jumped on the soldier, who yelled and began hitting Papa. The soldier began choking Papa, but then Papa scratched him in the face and kicked him in the stomach. The soldier grabbed Papa and pushed him against the wall and began hitting him again.

"NO!!!" Mama screamed.

She began fighting the soldier who had been holding her, slapping at him wildly. The soldier was more angered by this and hit Mama in the face which made her fall to the floor. I screamed in fear. The soldier stopped hitting Papa and turned around, but Papa grabbed him and began to hit him again.

"Help me over here!" yelled the soldier Papa was attacking to the other soldier. The second left Mama and ran inside my room and fought Papa off of the first.

"We'll take him to the castle. The king can deal with him there!" shouted the second soldier as Papa struggled.

"No!!! Not my husband!!" cried Mama, who was still on the floor.

"And what about the woman? She lied to us as well!" asked the first soldier.

"No! You're not taking my wife anywhere! I won't allow-" Papa yelled, but the mean soldier hit Papa in the head and he fell to the ground. I heard Mama crying and screaming as the two men bent over him.

"He's unconscious. Now what do we do with the woman?" asked the first.

"Maybe she can keep her husband company," said the other soldier. He went to grab Mama.

"All right. We'll take them both," said the soldier who had Papa by his side.

_What…no where are they taking Mama and Papa?_

I saw the soldiers take Mama, who was crying, and Papa, who was still asleep, outside. I was very scared as I hid under the bed. I could no longer hear Mama's screams; all I heard was the sound of a man yelling and a horse neighing and the sound of galloping feet. I no longer heard Mama or Papa and was suddenly very afraid as to what had become of them.

"Mama…Papa!" I cried as I crawled out from under the bed and ran to the open door to look for them. I ran crying outside around the house, but saw no Mama or Papa. All I could see was other houses, and the fire that was slowly burning them to the ground—a fire that the soldiers had began.

"Mama! PAPA!" I screamed once again, but there was no one.

That was the last time I ever saw them alive....

_**To be continued....**_

* * *


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note**: Hello!! HAPPY SUMMER!!!! I KNOW ITS NOT SUMMER YET BUT THERES NO HURT IN SAYING IT RIGHT!!! AFTER ALL WHERE I AM I DOES FEEL LIKE SUMMER!!! SOO I HOPE YOU ARE ALL ENJOYING YOUR DAY SO FAR AND I WISH U GUYS A HAPPY MEMORIAL DAY IN ADVANCE!!!! :) I KNOW ALOT OF YOU HAVE BEEN BEGGING ME TO UPDATE THIS STORY FOR A WHILE NOW AND i JUST COULDNT TORTURE U ANY LONGER CAUSE IM STARTING TO TORTURE MYSELF....SO SURPRISE HERE IS WHAT YOU HAVE BEEN WAITING FOR MY CHAPTER 4 OF MY NEW INSTALLMENT, DAWN OF THE DAY!!! PEACE, LOVE, HAPPINESS...READ AND HAVE FUN!!!

**DISCLAIMER:** I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING OF NARNIA, WALDEN MEDIA, OR DISNEY...JUST MY OC'S AND THE IDEA OF THIS STORY ITSELF....ENJOY!!!

* * *

**Dawn if the Day ch.4: Escape**

"Mama? Papa?"

I walked around my home wondering where my parents could be. The door was wide open, and I ran toward it. Outside was the scariest sight I had ever seen. The other huts around ours had fire burning on their roofs, and I heard screams coming from all around. Mama and Papa were no longer inside the hut; I called for them, but they didn't answer. I ran outside into the dark night, lit only by the burning houses, to look for my parents.

"Mama! Papa! Where are you?" I cried, hoping for an answer.

It was then that I heard another scream. For a second, I thought that it could be Mama or Papa. I ran towards the screaming, which came from the hut two doors down.

"Mama? Papa!" I yelled worriedly, knocking on the front door.

I knocked several times as loudly as I could, but no one answered. I was about to turn away when I saw the door slowly open with a creak. I looked back curiously to see who it was. It was an old lady, hunched over and weeping.

"Ma-m, have you seen my mama and papa?" I asked the old lady, realizing that she wasn't either of them but still could know where they were.

The old lady looked up at me with cheerless, melancholy eyes and shook her head.

"No, I don't know who you are talking about, child. Leave me be," replied the old lady.

"But—but…please I just sa-," I cried, but the old lady shook her head and shut the door. I continued knocking but she didn't open it again.

"Please, I can't find my mama and papa! Someone help me!" I said, growing more frightened as I looked around at all the burning houses that encircled me.

It looked horrible. I had never felt more alone than I did then. Moments later, a small child bumped into me; he seemed to be crying. He looked sad, like he was alone like I was, and I wanted to ask him something but I couldn't find my voice. He ran away, looking frightened, and left me all alone in the burning village.

"Mama, Papa, please? Where did you go?"

Tears filled my eyes and slipped down my cheeks. I turned and ran into the house, doing the only thing I could do. I ran back into my room and jumped on the bed, curling myself up and letting the teardrops flow freely down on my face. I didn't know what else to do but cry. I was a ten year old girl who lost the only ones I ever loved all in a day. Why did all this have to happen to me?

"_Never let your fears shatter your hopes and dreams…"_

I remembered what Papa said to me not too long ago. He told me to never give up or let go. He reminded me to be strong and brave like him and Mama. It was like Papa was in the room speaking to me, and I looked up, wiping my tears away, but saw no one. I felt sad all over again when I felt a slightly rough object underneath me. I searched with my hand and found It.

"What is that?" I thought to myself as I picked it up.

The touch felt….familiar. I then soon realized it was the lovely necklace that Papa gave me for my birthday only a few hours ago. I wondered what it was doing on my bed when there came a flashback of Papa fighting the mean man, and the mean man coming in my room.

A tear fell down my cheeks as I held the necklace to my chin.

"I will come for you, Mama and Papa!" I choked between my tears, determined to find them.

I got off my bed and I found my useful sack that I took with me to school lying on the floor. I picked it up. I then caught sight of the beautiful silk blue dress Mama had made for me, and I knew I could not leave it here. If I was going to search for Mama and Papa, I would want something that reminded me of them, so I decided to put it into my sack along with the necklace.

I suddenly remembered a book that Papa had given to me on my last birthday about the animals of Narnia which was very interesting to read. I found it hiding in the corner, all dusty. I picked it up and blew off the dust, and it looked good as new. I saw Papa's face in my head when I shoved the book in my sack along with my necklace and dress. I had to hurry before Mama and Papa got further away, so I tied my sack tightly and gave my room one last look, feeling sad and alone.

"I'm coming for you Mama and Papa!" I whispered before I turned around and walked towards the door. I took a deep breath, looking one last look at our home which Papa had built, and felt a small tear escape my eyes down my cheeks. I immediately wiped it away, and I ran out of the house, headed for anywhere that led to my parents.

Outside there was fire all over the place and the screams were getting worse. I saw some of my neighbors running and crying and I wondered if they felt alone too. I tried to remember the last moment I saw my parents and where those mean men were taking them, but I didn't know. Suddenly I saw a stick with fire come flying towards me and I jumped back, scared.

"Where did that come from?" I asked, staring at the stick curiously.

It was then that another memory came to me. When the mean men had come, I remembered seeing them hold big fire lit sticks in their hands as they searched my room. I was surprised they didn't try to light our hut on fire, but I was awfully glad they didn't.

I stared down at the stick, thinking I could use it to lead me on my way. In curiosity, I picked up it up by the end that wasn't on fire. My eyes drifted from the flames to the woods. It then occurred to me that maybe my parents were taken through the woods, and that was where I should go. I turned and took one last look at my village with all the burning houses that looked so scary up close.

"Don't worry, Mama and Papa! I'm coming for you," I said again.

I turned around with my sack on my back and stick in hand and ran into the dark, dark woods.

I couldn't see a thing but the fire that I held. Sometimes I swung it back and forth to make certain there wasn't any tree ahead of me. I stepped over several tough rocks that hurt my feet because my wood sandals provided little protection.

"Mama, Papa!" I cried, waiting for an answer but hearing nothing.

As I looked all around and didn't see a thing, I began to feel scared. Where could they be? Where could the soldiers have taken them? I looked up and down, left and right with my torch, not giving up hope. The woods were so dark that I couldn't see the ground in front of me. I felt some rocks beneath my feet.

Suddenly I heard a roll of thunder in the sky; it was so close that I whirled around, expecting to see something behind me. A drop of water landed on my head; and than another and another until my clothes were soaked and the water blended with the tears on my face. I began to run, but my torch began to flicker and sputter in the rain.

"Oh, no!" I said, watching the fire burn out.

It left me alone in the darkness. The rain poured and poured until even my slippers felt wet and made it harder to run. The thunder rolled louder, frightening me and causing me to run faster. The ground beneath me grew wet and muddy. I had no torch light to help me through the woods, and the only thing that kept me going was my parents voices. I picked up the hem of my dress and ran faster through the woods, even though the pouring rain and the darkness made it impossible to see where I was going.

"I'm coming, Mama and Papa!" I shouted, hopping over invisible stones and branches.

It was another roll of thunder and a flash of light in the sky that made me lose my balance and tumble to the muddy ground. I landed face first in the mud. My hair hung in wet clumps around my face, and my fingers dug into the wet earth. I wanted to scream.

I wormed around the mud to find some way to stand, but the ground made me slide back and forth every time I tried. The rain poured more heavily on me, making the mud become a pool of water that rose from the ground and nearly drowned me once or twice. I wept bitterly and screamed for someone, anyone to help me, but it seemed that only the thunder could hear my cry.

I wept until I was utterly exhausted, and at last my eyes closed of their own accord, leaving me in sweet, silent, blissful sleep.

* * *

**A/N: How do you guy like it??? good or not???? Review review and review!!!!!**


	5. Chapter 5

Author's Note: Hello Readers!! Happy Sunday or July 7th! Which ever came first! Anyways I just wanted to say I have a nice surprise for you...my chapter 5 (sighs, finally)!! I have been working on this chapter from who knows when because I have been so busy with school and such but with some help from my good friend KC I was able to finally post this chapter!! I am so happy and relieved believe me!! And I hope you are too! So without further ado please welcome my new chapter of Dawn of the day!! Read, enjoy and please review!! Thank you all!!!

Disclaimer: I do not own anything from Narnia or anything to do with it *sighs*. Alright enough on with the story:)!!!!!

* * *

Chapter 5: Arrival of Dawn

I felt a slight tickle on my face. When my eyes opened, I found myself lying sideways on the once watery muddy ground that seemed to have dried sometime during the night. I did not hear any pouring rain or rolling thunder anymore, but instead peace and quiet.

I slowly lifted my head from the brown earth and realized with disgust that my eyes were blurry with dirt. I tried to wipe it out of my eyes, but it only irritated them more.

"Ouch!" I said.

The dirt crumbs in my eyes made them sore. After a little while of wiping my eyes I could see something very interesting. The sky was no longer a black color with bright white flashing lights, but seemed to be an orangey-reddish color. It was so beautiful—almost like a drawing. I could not take my eyes off of it.

As I stared at the sky, I heard a faint sound in my head like a voice.

"_When the birds fly in glee_

_When the world is most at peace_

_In the early time sky_

_That is neither day nor night_

_A child's mouth will yawn_

_Because it is the time of dawn."_

I sat there studying the colorful sky as it grew brighter and brighter. I always remembered the poems Mama had told me about day and night, and how they were special in their own ways. The last word of Mama's saying stuck in my head. I thought about what she said about dawn, and how it was between day and night, when another voice came in my head.

"_The Dawn of the Day_

_Will carry away_

_Any clouds or skies of gray_

_And children will come out and play."_

That was it. What Mama and Papa were always telling me... It was always at dawn when my father would go out hunting for wood to make our daily fire. It was always dawn when mama started singing songs as she prepared breakfast. It was dawn when other villagers began to awake and begin their days work. It was at dawn that I woke up to see my tenth birthday. So many things happened at dawn that now I understood why it had a name of its own. My parents loved the dawn, and I loved it because I loved them. Maybe dawn _was_ a special part of the day.

"Dawn," I said to myself.

I watched as a brilliant, bright blur started to rise in the sky and make the sky change color.

_If dawn will lead me to Mama and Papa then maybe my name should no longer be Maria…_

It was then that something happened inside of me.

_The Dawn of the Day will carry away…_

"My name will be Dawn," I said softly, watching as the sun rose and dried up the last tendrils of night.

And even as my name was changed, so now was my life changed. I could not fully know, then, that it would never be the same.

* * *

Somewhere out there

"Come on. Off you go now, you lazy prisoners!" commanded a deep, harsh voice. It seemed to make the sounds of iron move more quickly across the rough ground.

"No, please! Don't hurt me, I beg of you !" a soft, innocent voice stuttered in response to the mean voice. The sound of iron clanged on the ground again this time more quickly.

"Don't beg me for anything, you peasant. You are under my orders now, and you _will_ listen!" the evil voice replied. A sudden sound like a whip cracked loudly, resulting in a frightened wail that hung in the air.

Then it was silent, and only the rough clanging of iron on iron echoed through the earth.

* * *

After hours of wandering in the woods, I became completely lost, not knowing which direction to turn. I eventually collapsed and sat there by myself on the now dried ground with my sack, trying to find a sign of anything that would lead me to Mama and Papa. It was then that I saw a bird flying in the air with the most beautiful wings that I had ever seen. The bird was the color of deep blue with some white feathers and a short black beak. It flew quickly to the tree branch that stood next to me and continued to flap its wings. It seemed very happy. I was so intrigued by the bird that I stared at it hypnotically, almost as if I was in a dream. For some reason the bird reminded me of something special, and I could not take my eyes off of it.

"Hello there," I whispered, waving to the beautiful creature who stood peacefully on the tree branch looking around the forest. It began to chirp and make noise as it continued to flap its wings more and more. I moved from where I sat in order to get closer to the bird, and I noticed that the more I moved toward it, the quicker the bird flapped its wings. When I was just a few feet away, the bird took off and soared away from the tree.

"Oh no! Where are you going?" I asked in dismay as I watching the bird fly.

I gained my feet and began to follow the animal as it flew. As it chirped and flew around in circles and dipped a few times, I let out a surprised laugh. I watched in amazement and clapped my hands at its tricks. At last, I started running, looking to see where it was flying as it flapped its beautiful blue wings and sang loudly. I found myself running through the forest with messy, muddy sandals on my feet. I wanted to throw them off.

"Hold on, birdie!" I laughed. It continued flying, however, apparently not interested in what I had to say. But suddenly a thought occurred to me. Birds always appeared at dawn.

What if the birds could lead the way for me?


	6. Chapter 6

**Authors Note:** Hello everyone!! Happy July 30th( Holiday or Not)!! Now I know that its been forever since I posted but I have a good excuse. I have been so busy with summer class and other errands that I couldnt find appropriate time to complete a chapter...but guess what? I finally have and I am so happy. All thanks to my fav beta-reader KC!! Luv ya!! And all my good friends and supporters I made it through!! So without further ado I now give you...drumroll please!! You got it Dawn of the Day!!! Enjoy and review please:)))!!!

**Disclaimer**: I do not own anything with Narnia or C.S Lewis or the movie...just responsible for my own story, OC Maria/Dawn, her parents and a few animals!hehe!!:)

* * *

**Chapter 6: In the Woods**

_Left…right…left…right…left…right…left…squish…squash…_

As I ran after the marvelous creature, my feet kept colliding with dried mud. One step after another I ran through the woods in a game that I never wanted to end. I saw the once orange-red sky begin to fade away into a light blue color, nearly blending with the bird. It flew as high as the clouds and zoomed back down to earth again so quickly that I felt myself lose balance.

"Birdie…don't go so fast, or else I will be lost!" I shouted to the bird. It ignored me and continued to soar. Just then something else caught my ears.

_Tweet…tweet…_

"Wait for me…!" I said as the bird turned to the left so quickly I nearly lost it. I decided to run as fast as I could.

It was then when something strange happened.

_Tweet…_

I heard more sounds coming from left to right and over my head. I looked to and fro but saw no sign of anything.

It was then the blue bird headed straight for a tree ahead. I followed, and it flew straight into the hole on the trunk of the tree.

"Birdie….birdie, where did you go?" I asked as I stood looking around for it. There was a silence, and I didn't hear the bird chirp again. I became worried about what could have happened when suddenly…

_Chirp….chirppppp….._

I heard more sounds all around me. Before I had time to even think about what they might be, an army of birds came flying out of the same tree hole.

"Ah!!" I screamed, ducking for safety as the birds passed just a few inches over my head. When I lifted my head, I saw different color birds, white, yellow, green and red. I watched as the birds soared in a line over the trees, some flying high and some flying low. It was then that I noticed one bird as it flew toward me, and I stood still, not knowing what to do. It flew around me in lazy circles, round and round. It was amazing to watch.

"Oh…" I let out a surprised laugh and felt a gentle breeze surround me, making my dress flow with it.

* * *

**In the meantime:**

"Sire!" came a voice, breathless running up and down the dark halls of the castle. "Sire!"

The yelling stopped, replaced by a heavy knocking on the door.

"What is it!" answered a furious, obviously displeased voice. The slamming of fists on a table echoed in the room as silence took over.

"M-may I come in sire? I have urgent news."

"Then stop all this knocking and shouting—come in and be quick about it!" replied the upset voice.

The door slowly opened, revealing a breathless servant to the man inside.

"Sire…I regret to inform you that I am the bearer of bad news. A terrible thing has happened."

"Well do speak up. I have things to do!" yelled the one the messenger called 'Sire'.

"He's… missing."

"What?" asked the deeper voice, as if confused. "Who?"

"I apologize, your highness. I kept an eye on him, but then he just disappeared! I don't know where he could have gone!"

"Stop babbling, lad, and tell me what in Telmar you mean!"

"Your nephew, my lord. He went running off again,"

"The brat? Run off again, did he?"

"Yes my lord…he did."

The slamming of the fists came again.

"Send out the guards!" growled the voice.

"Y-yes sire!" the voice said, relieved. His footsteps squeaked down the slippery floors toward the guardhouse, keen on getting away from his liege lord as quickly as he could.

* * *

"Oh, don't run away from me!!"

The world went by so fast that it seemed like time was falling out of balance. The breeze was cool and fluid; leaves fluttered to the ground like snowflakes.

"Come here…don't be afraid."

The pleas followed a fluffy whitish gray rabbit that hopped from spot to spot over green grass and broken tree branches.

"Are you hungry, little rabbit? I have food for you, if only you'll come."

The rabbit stopped and noticed an object on the ground that looked like a carrot. It sniffed the air experimentally. Smelled like a carrot too. It hopped a little closer to the carrot, leaning forward, when suddenly—

"Aha! I've got you now!"

The rabbit suddenly jumped when it felt something grab and pick it up off the ground. It struggled, swinging its legs to and fro, wanting no longer to eat the delicious looking vegetable, but to escape.

"Don't be afraid, little rabbit. I won't hurt you," continued the voice; but the rabbit suddenly made a huge leap, falling out of its captor's grasp, grabbing the carrot, and hopping away.

"Oh no…please…wait for me!" the plea went following escaping rabbit. It did not obey the command.

* * *

It felt like forever that I played and danced with the birds, but at last I noticed all the birds beginning to fly away one by one into the forest, leaving the blue bird behind.

"Did they leave you all alone?" I asked as the bird chirped around me in slow circles. "I'm all alone too."

It made more twittering sounds, flapping its wings gently as the sun beams shone on my face, warming my cheeks and heart.

_Chirp chirp!!_

The bird took off and before I knew it, a blur of blue and white was racing through the woods away from me.

"Oh no…please… wait for me!" I shouted, following the bird as its white and blue feathered wings flapped like the wind. After just three steps, I tripped on a branch and fell face first.

…_.now I shall lose my way!!_

I panicked, lifting my face from the ground and looking to and fro for the bird.

"Where are you, birdie?" I shouted, but didn't hear a thing. There were no more chirping sounds, showing that the bird was nowhere in sight. Which way should I go now?

_When the birds fly in glee…_

My head jumped up in recognition as I thought of the rhyme Mama used to tell me.

I stood up from the dirty ground and brushed the dirt from my already dirty dress and continued my journey, suddenly feeling a little braver again.

_Chirp….chirp…_

"Birdie?" I asked. My heart leapt at the sound. In no time I saw a blur of white and blue feathers heading toward me.

_Chirp…chirp…_

"Hurray!" I shouted and ran toward my new friend.

* * *

"Where are you leading me, little rabbit?" echoed the shouts through the forest along with the heavy treading of feet across the green grass.

The rabbit hopped rapidly through the grass, still running away from the calling voice.

"I'm going to keep chasing you until you come to me!"

It felt like hours had passed since this chase had begun, and the sun was now brighter and hotter than it had been before. The echo sound weary and tired.

"Haha! This is so fun!" giggled a new voice from somewhere in the forest.

A set of birds flew across the sky like a strong breeze, making the heavy footsteps slow down.

"What was that?" the tired echo asked. The chirping birds flew overheard again, but it was two bodies on the ground that collided.

"Ouch!!!"

* * *

This was it. I was finally going to find Mama and Papa and be happy forever with them once I had found them. Everything seemed so beautiful and alive after I found the birds who set me on the right path.

"Haha! I'm going to get you!"

I suddenly heard a loud yelling. I turned my head, but then bumped into hard and fell down.

Someone was groaning next to me. I turned my head and noticed a blur of brown and white bouncing around.

"Ouch," I whined, rubbing my aching head. What was it that hit me? A tree?

I tried to sit up , but my head felt thick and heavy, and my vision was blurred. The chirping seemed to stop for a moment, and I saw a brown and white rabbit hopping far off into the woods.

"Ouch…where am I?"

I heard a low, weak voice and spun my head to the right. A body lay flat on the dirty ground. It barely moved at all until it groaned once or twice, but I couldn't see his or her face because the person was face down..

I jumped back in fright as I noticed the body twitch its legs and arms like a fish begging for water.

_Who is that?_ I asked myself as I heard more groans. At last, the prostrate body lifted its head.

"What is this place?" The voice asked, as if it didn't know anything at all.

It seemed to be wearing a dirty looking white shirt with black trousers, which made me guess that he was a boy. His voice sounded young and high, but a little lower than mine. His brown hair was rumpled and wavy.

"Who are you?" the boy asked, staring at me with frightened brown.

I sat there, startled, not knowing what to say. He squinted and looked me over from head to toe.

"Who are you?" I asked in reply, wanting to know the same thing.

The confused boy stared at me for a few seconds, not saying a word, but at last shook his head of long brown hair.

"I asked you first," he said.

"Oh. I am Mar…er, Dawn," I answered shyly.

"D-dawn…is that even a name?" the boy asked, looking more confused than before.

I felt a little offended at his remark, but it quickly faded away when I noticed how lost the boy looked; even worse than me.

"Of course it's a name. And who are you?" I asked, concerned and curious.

The boy wiped the dirt from his face before he looked back at me.

"Why….you don't know who I am?" he asked.

Now it was I that was confused. I shook my head. I'd never seen him before in my life.

"Oh…are you lost?" he asked, studying my dirty clothing.

"Why? Are you?" I asked, waiting for an answer. All he did was stare and pout his lips.

"I don't know," he answered at last, turning his head and looking around the forest, "I do not know."

**To be continued…**


	7. Chapter 7

**Authors Note:** Hello readers!! We are now in the month of October Yay! I know… I am so sorry please do not yell at me! I know I haven't updated in like four months but it's not my fault really! Well its kind of is since I'm the writer but I have been so busy with school, family and life that it took too much of my energy to sit down and write for hours! Don't get me wrong I love writing and I adore Narnia but life happens and I have to deal with it(Especially with a passing that completely threw me off guard…R.I.P Michael Jackson) So don't hate me for the prolonged delay okay! Plus I got a chapter that will make up for all the updates I never made! So just sit back and relax and enjoy the show or story!! Have a nice day!! Lucky number 7!!

**P.S:** Before I forget would like to thank my favorite Beta reader KC for assisting me with this story! You're great! And of course my favorite friend Miss Naomi!! I love you guys!! Haha! Anyway on with the story!! And please be very kind to leave a small review! Thanks!

**Disclaimer:** As usual, I don't own anything to do with Narnia or Disney! Enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter 7: A Strange Meeting**

I stared at the boy very curiously, wondering what he was doing in the woods. He did not seem like the kind of boy to be walking around the woods for no reason. He looked like he had lost his way and perhaps had no sense of direction.

"I have no idea where I am…do you?" the boy asked, shaking his head and staring at me.

"…um…" I shook my head, which made the boy look more confused.

"So do you know where you are going?" he asked.

"Um…yes," I replied, nodding my head slowly.

"Do you know how I can find my way back?" he asked curiously, speaking a strange, thick accent.

"…um...what?" I asked, both confused and inattentive.

"I asked if you know how to find a way out of these woods," the boy repeated. I stared at him intently.

"Um…sort of," I replied, not knowing quite what to say.

"So are you lost as well?" he asked, now very confused.

I choose not to answer that question since I did not know him and he did not know me. Taking that into account, I felt it would be very wise to say nothing at all. He sat there staring at me directly in the face waiting for an answer. There was silent for a short moment, and at last the boy decided to speak again.

"Well...you must not be from where I come from."

"What?" my head jumped up and I gave him a curious look.

"Oh, it's nothing. Just the clothing you wear…" he replied.

"Clothing?" I asked, confused and playing with my fingers, not knowing what clothing had to do with land. "What's wrong with my clothing?"

"Nothing," the boy said quickly. "It's just…well, rather different." I glared, taking offence at the superior tone in his voice.

"This is my dress," I replied coldly, glancing down at my now dirty yellow dress.

There was another moment of silence.

"I'm sorry," the boy said quietly, looking away. "You must think me rude, asking so many questions. But how did you come to be here?"

It struck me as somewhat amusing that he'd just apologized for asking so many questions, and then asked another. But I didn't even know who he was and he did seem awfully inquisitive. I just sat there, not wanting to say a word because I did not want to give any kind of information that would get me in trouble.

"I…I'm looking for food," I blurted out suddenly, feeling bad for lying, but not willing to risk the consequences of telling the truth about my quest for my parents.

"Oh…so you're a hunter?" the boy asked with a curious glint in his brown eyes.

_What should I say next?_

"No," I answered hesitantly. "I'm not."

"Oh?" the boy asked staring at me. "Then where is your food? You must have food with you."

"I ate it," I replied quickly, ignoring the hunger pains in my stomach.

"I see." He didn't look like he did. "Do you do this often? I mean, come out here alone?"

"Yes, I do."

The boy looked relieved. "Good. Do you know anyone who could help us out of these woods?"

"Well…I—" I began, when all of a sudden I heard a loud sound.

"Did you hear that?" the boy asked, jumping up and looking for the world like a scared rabbit.

The cry echoed through the woods like thunder and sounded like it was getting closer.

"Search these woods!!!"

The echoes made me tremble, for with them I heard heavy running footsteps.

"What is that?" the boy whispered, looking as frightened as I felt. To me it sounded like a familiar animal…maybe a horse.

"I don't know." I watched him with wide, confused eyes. As the neighing sounds became louder, I turned my head to see a distant dark figure approaching. I panicked when I saw it and did not know what to do.

"Keep looking, he is here somewhere!" another voice shouted.. It was then the dark figure came rushing through the woods. It came so close that I was able to identify what it was wearing.

"Oh no…!" the boy whispered, looking worried.

The riding figure came on swiftly, leaping over large branches and knocking others down along the way. That was when I remembered something, something that had to do with big men called 'guards' who looked like the man riding toward us on the horse.

_We'll take him to the castle. The king can deal with him there! _

_No!!! _

As my memory returned, I remembered the awful feeling I'd had when those mean men came in and took away my parents. Oddly enough, the sound of the echoes in the woods reminded me of that night.

"I think I see him!" the yell added as the figure on the horse drew closer.

Just then I heard more shouts from all around. I saw another riding figure. In a blind panic, I quickly jumped up and looked for somewhere to hide.

"Soldiers….this way!"

I heard them come closer, so I looked around for a tree to hide. Miraculously I saw a large bush in the distance. The dark figures were approaching from each side now, and I looked at the boy, who was sitting as still as stone, his face bone white. When he noticed my gaze, the boy gained his feet and stood staring at me.

"Where are you going?" he asked. I did not answer, but gave him one last look and took off running.

"There he goes!"

"Wait! Wait, don't go!" I heard the boy beg as I ran with my backpack to the large green bush. I dropped behind it for protection, desperately hoping that it would hide me.

I bent down to the ground so the bush would be a lot taller than me, and I heard the sound of hoofs stomp the dirt. I slowly tried to peek through the bushes with my fingers.

The boy looked very alone as the figures approached. Alone and frightened and young.

I stood there asking myself a dozen questions as the sounds came closer and shook even the ground beneath me and made me tremble. Who were they and why were they coming after him?

"Oh no!!!" I whispered, feeling sorry for the boy as he stood there by himself. Perhaps I shouldn't have left him.

But why did he just stand there if he was so afraid? Why didn't he run?

I watched through the thick green leaves as the horses rode towards the young boy. The horses continued to neigh as the dark figures pulled the reins and made them come to a halt.

"At ease," one of the figures commanded.

_What are they going to do to him?_

From what I could see they were wearing dark clothing with shiny objects on their heads. The horses continued to make noises, but more calmly. The boy just stood and stared at them like a fish out of water.

_What are they going to do to him?_

"We've been searching near and far for you, my boy," said a deep, mysterious tone.

"We looked all around the castle," said another.

"What were you doing in the woods all by yourself?" another asked, curious.

"Um…I was…" the boy stuttered, his eyes looking larger than before now that he was afraid.

"How terrible it was for you to run off into these unknown woods without telling your uncle or any of us!"

"I-I'm sorry…I didn't mean to—" the boy stammered.

"Don't ever do this again."

"And there's no time for apologies right now. Your uncle is in need of you at once!" the soldier replied. "He was very worried and sent us out with all urgency!"

"He…does? He did?"

"Yes! We have no time to waste standing here and talking amongst ourselves. Your uncle is a very busy man!" replied another man. The boy nodded.

"Now come along before your uncle's temper worsens and we all lose our heads!" one of the suited men ordered as he patted his horse. It made a soft noise and bent down.

I stood bent under the bushes, watching this boy being surrounded by big, tall, frightening mean men. Just then one of the men jumped off their horse and walked towards the boy.

"Was it another game you invented and decided to play in the woods alone?" the suited man asked mockingly.

"I—I was not alone. I met a girl…" the boy replied. My eyes widened.

"What? A girl? Where?" the man asked, looking first at the boy and then to the other men.

"She was with me, and she seemed lost, and she had on this…" the boy began, but he was interrupted by laughter.

"Oh, boy…you love to tell such ridiculous tales. What's that old man been telling you?"

"No, I mean it! There was a girl….who…her name was…"

"Oh, enough with the girl tales…you're not even old enough to talk of those things!"

"Yes, what would your uncle think…meeting a mysterious girl in the woods who doesn't exist?" the man replied with a laugh

"But she was real. I saw her!"

"On the horse you go, boy!" the man said, pulling the boy towards the horse.

"You simply must believe me…she was here!"

"That's enough, lad!" the man shouted.

"She was…she left and ran away…to that bush!" the boy blurted. I saw him point in my direction and wished I had a bow and arrows.

"The bush, heh?" one of the mean men said looking around. Some of them were looking in my direction and I clenched my hands in fear.

"Yes, that is where she went," the boy said, pointing towards the tree where I hid. All of the men turned their heads in the direction the boy pointed, which was at the bush behind which I hid.

"Hmm, you mean that bush way over there?" asked the man pointing with a finger that seemed to condemn me.

"Yes! She's over there!" the boy said, almost in tears.

"Is she hiding behind it, listening to our every word at this moment?" asked the man. I began to get a bad feeling about this man just by his voice.

"She's still there. I know it!" the boy replied surely.

"Well, do you think we should go check to see if she is still there?" asked the man. My heartbeat started to thump a little faster.

"What is this mystery girl's name?" another one of the men asked.

"Um....her name is..." the boy replied, thinking hard as he tried to remember.

"Hurry up, boy. We don't have all day!" a man scoffed harshly.

"Her name....I have never heard it before," the boy replied. My breathing calmed down a bit.

"What do you mean?"

"It was rather uncommon," the boy said, lost in thought.

"Well that helps!" one man sighed in annoyance. "We'll just have to find out for ourselves."

"W-what do you mean?" the boy asked.

"I mean that when we find her we will ask her name....soldiers come!" the mean man said as he called them. The men stepped away from their horses and began to walk in my direction.

_Oh no!!_

I noticed they had long, shiny tall objects hanging from their waists like belts.

_What should I do? Should I run? What will they do if they catch me? Will they hurt me? Kill me? Make me a servant?_

"Oh girl....come out, come out, wherever you are!" I heard a deep voice that sounded like it was singing. When I peeked through the bushes I noticed the men were getting closer, looking through every bush as they passed by.

_What do I do?_

I froze in place as they neared me.

"Come out, young one....if you're hiding, of course."

"We won't hurt you...just show yourself," a less caring deep voice replied.

I began to shake nervously at the sounds of rustling bushes, for I could hear the breaths of those dangerous looking men come closer. I was sure I saw a tall shadow creeping around the bushes, and I nearly yelped.

_Oh no....somebody help me!_

"We have you now!" one of the men said. I buried my head in my dress. I thought my life was over when suddenly...

"Neiiiiggggghhhhh!!!" a loud cry echoed through the wood nearly deafening me.

"What was that!" a few of the men asked. They stopped moving the bushes and turned their heads.

"Aaaahhhhhhh!" I heard another scream from afar. It didn't sound half as loud as the first one.

"Oh no... grab his reins! Hurry!" a voice yelled, running towards the noise. I wondered what was wrong, for I heard pure chaos but was afraid to look or I was sure to be caught. At last when I summoned the courage to peek, I saw the most unbelievable sight.

"Neiggghhhhh!" I saw one of the horses cry, stomping up and down with its hooves lashing its tail. The men scurried around in panic. I wanted to laugh at this scene but I was still too afraid. The horses looked as if they'd been frightened by something.

"Hurry up and grab the reins.... they're going mad!" the man said. He was right, for another horse began to act up, and then another. I sat there, wondering what was wrong with them, but decided not to move because it would only make matters worse.  
The men held the horses by their ropes trying to stop them from moving. I was amazed yet shocked at the sight.

"Take the boy and go... we will deal with them!" a man commanded, waving his hand towards the boy, who was just staring blankly. Before I knew it, one of the men grabbed the boy and threw him onto a horse. I watched as the man jumped onto the horse and sat behind the boy.

"Hyaaahhhh!" a cry echoed as the horse lifted up its two front hooves and back down, neighing. The man pulled the reins roughly from behind the boy, and they quickly galloped away.

"Easy, boy, easy!" another man shouted to a horse who wasn't obeying. My eyes suddenly turned to the man when something caught them. I could have been sure that I saw some feathers and beaks....

"We have to get out of here!" the men yelled. The men were waving their hands wildly around. Something flew underneath one of the horses and pulled on its tail with a beak.

Wait...it flew and had a beak?

That was when it hit me.

"Shoo, go away...Hyaahhhh!" one of the men shouted as he jumped on his horse and galloped away, followed by the rest of the men.

It was the birds!!!!

I nearly giggled at the sight of the men and horses running away, for it was the birds who caused it. Soon the galloping sounds quieted down and there was silence again. I realized everyone was gone and that they hadn't found me and felt a sense of relief.

"Tweet!!!"

I flinched at the gentle noise.

"Birdie?" I asked, looking around but seeing nothing. I turned and found my dirty sack lying on the ground. I grabbed it, and just like the night I left, there was my papa's book and my blue birthday dress.

_Don't worry Papa and Mama. I'm coming...._

I suddenly remembered the day my papa gave me this book and said it would tell me of all the animals in Narnia. It even had pictures of some animals, both ancient and new, but sadly I never took the time to read it. I then thought that it might give me some guidance, because I no longer felt safe.

"Tweet!!! Tweeeettt!"

I flinched again as I heard the light movement of what could be wings, and then I turned. I saw the most amazing thing as it twirled above my head with its beautiful blue feathers and white wings.

"Birdie!!!" My heart leapt for joy at its sound, and it flew down to me and landed on my shoulder. I shook a little at the touch of its thin feet on my bare arm and smiled as it looked at me with its small, round black eyes. It looked as happy to see me as I was to see it.

"Where did you go?" I asked. It moved its head and chirped. I wished I was a bird then, so I could understand it. A wave of sadness washed over me.

"Oh, birdie. I don't know where to go...I'm so lost!" I said, fighting the urge to cry. I held my head down. Of all the times I felt so hopeless and down, this had to be the worst. The bird looked at me with its beady eyes, watching in silence.

"....that way..."

A faint whisper passed through my ears, making me look up. I thought I was just imagining, for I looked at the bird and all it did was flap its wings.

"....that way..." I gasped in fright at the still whisper. I turned my head and no longer saw the bird. I couldn't be hearing things…could I?

"Birdie w—" I said, worried. I stood up from the ground and started to look. My breathing and heartbeat grew faster as a sense of loneliness crept over me. That was when something strange happened.

"....follow..." I heard as I looked down and noticed deep holes in the dirt. I curiously stepped on one, and realized it was no larger than my foot. I studied them for a while, and saw a long line of these deep holes leading far off in the forest. It was a path.

"Hurry..." the whisper became louder as a gentle wind brushed my hair and I stepped into another hole. I finally understood what these holes were.... a set of footsteps.

And so my journey continued...

* * *

A/N: So how did you like it? Love it? Hate it? Let me know on that little blue button we call "Review"! Thanks!


	8. Chapter 8

**Author's Note: ****Hello! Happy Memorial DAY! To all those who celebrate it at least! I know I haven't been here in a long time but its for a reason. I have been so busy with school and family that I haven't had the time to come on this website to write anymore so I stopped…But I'm not done forever because I am thinking of coming back! What do you guys think? Should I return or just leave the story where it is….Don't get me wrong I miss writing the story of a ten year old girl and being in her shoes but I need help and support to continue this story if you want to hear or see Dawn again….If you are ready to see this story in action again let me know….until then….Have a good Memorial Day!**


End file.
